


If I'm bad

by Totally_Legit



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, First Time, Fluff, M/M, OS, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Legit/pseuds/Totally_Legit
Summary: 'Do you want to come over? Don't think. Just say what first comes to your mind.''Yes. I'm on my way.'
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	If I'm bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marsonist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsonist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We hide in the moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/679018) by Marsonist. 



> A little complementing smut scene for lovely Mar's [Twitter AU](https://twitter.com/Mar_sonist/status/1300091984758091776).  
> Not required to read, but higly recommended.
> 
> This Short is not an official part of the story, just what I imagined as I read it <3

Jaebum‘s nerves are bare, even before Youngjae opens the door, so the very moment that his handsome face shows up in the doorway, he’s a wreck. “Hey.” Youngjae’s smile is as bright as the sun, like he has no worry in the world and while it should calm him down it just makes him more nervous. He just nods, because he doesn’t think he can even get his teeth apart.

He feels like having an out of body experience when he stalks inside the apartment and he behaves in a way that seems out of his own control. So when he hears the door fall shut behind him, he spins around and in a rash motion he grabs Youngjae by the shoulders, pulls him in and crashes their lips together.

Youngjae seems too startled to move, so for a moment they’re just standing there, lips on lips and Jaebum’s fingers cramp into the fabric of Youngjae’s T-Shirt, knuckles against the hard muscle of his upper arm. He pulls away, embarrassment seeping through his veins and he’s certain that he’ll be blushing within the next few seconds. He gasps a breathless “Sorry.” But then the smile creeps back on Youngjae’s face and he grins “Shut up, baby.” And his arms sling around his neck and pull him back in.

It’s a proper kiss this time, one that has Jaebum’s heart flutter nervously. Youngjae plays with his tongue so comfortably and it’s not like they haven’t kissed before, but Jaebum really tries to make this kiss special, be just a little better than he normally is at kissing. And yet, when he attempts to reciprocate, Youngjae’s bottom lips gets caught between his and his tongue doesn’t go where it’s supposed to be and he ends up smearing saliva down Youngjae’s chin.

He pulls away a second time, ears burning and mumbles an apology, lifting one hand to wipe away his spit. Youngjae laughs. “It’s okay.” He promises and one hand cards through Jaebum’s hair the way he likes it. “I’m glad you came.” He adds, calmer now. “I’m happy you’re here.” Jaebum’s heart misses a beat. Maybe two. “Me too.” He answers without thinking first. But he doesn’t forget  _why_ he’s here. He finds Youngjae’s other hand, lacing their fingers together and steps away. He turns, pulling Youngjae along and taking big strides towards the bedroom. “Woah.” He hears Youngjae exclaim, but he’s already pushing the bedroom door open.

Once inside he regretfully lets go of Youngjae’s hand and proceeds to quickly pull his sweatshirt over his head. He also shuffles out of his shoes and immediately feels bad for keeping them on in the first place, but he doesn’t have time to think about it, because two strong arms wrap around him from behind, pressing his own into his sides and caging him in. “Woahwoahwoah.” Youngjae makes against his neck. “Slow down there tiger.”

Jaebum huffs and chews on his lip. “Didn’t you say you want sex?” He asks, a bit hurt, but mostly just insecure. “Yeah but that doesn’t mean we have to rush it.” He feels Youngjae’s face press between his shoulder blades and the fact that Youngjae is so intimately touching him when his torso is naked does nothing to calm his racing heart. “You’re going too fast for me.” Youngjae confesses and Jaebum’s stomach plummets. “Sorry.” He forces out. “Just, uhm...” “Nervous.” It’s Youngjae who finishes the sentence and his face disconnects from his back. “Me too. But we have time.”

Jaebum nods, more to himself, but Youngjae releasing him from his hold and takes his hand instead. “Let’s...” He gestures towards the bed and Jaebum nods again, this time answering him. They sit down on the bed and look at each other. It’s like neither of them knows the next step. “Is it…” Jaebum clears his throat. “Is it really your first time?” Youngjae’s brows knit. “Yes. I said so, didn’t I?” His voice conveys that he’s hurt about the indication that Jaebum doesn’t believe him. “Just… to make sure you won’t know how bad I am in bed.” Jaebum mutters in a - what he perceives to be – brave attempt at self-deprecating humour. Youngjae slaps him for that. “You can’t even know if you’re bad.” He scolds, but he does look less insulted.

Jaebum looks away for a breather. At the wall, at the ceiling and Youngjae stays quiet. “Should we kiss some more?” Jaebum finally suggests and his eyes find their way back to Youngjae’s face, who smiles to beautifully again and nods. They both lean in at the same time and their noses bump together, making them chuckle, but Jaebum is very proud of himself that he doesn’t back out anyways and then they do kiss again. Kissing Youngjae is comfortable and he tries to try less hard to not cause another accident.

It’s very nice, they scoot closer to one another sort of instinctively and Jaebum would forget about his bare nerves, if at some point Youngjae didn’t put his hands on his waist. Because it causes goosebumps to rise on his skin and then Youngjae strokes his palms up his sides and over his back and he’s painfully reminded that he’s topless and the insecurity claims him again. Their lips part and only when they do, he realizes how hard he’s breathing. “I...” He huffs. “Shouldn’t have rushed with the undressing...”

“Noooo.” Youngjae shakes his head with fervor. “It’s sexy. You’re sexy.” Jaebum is pretty sure that he blushes. Especially because Youngjae’s fingers ghost over his ribs and find the outline of what would be his pecs if he worked out. He shudders. “’m not...” He mutters, but it’s so quiet, he doesn’t think Youngjae heard. Then his hands is gone. “Watch me.” He says and while his smile stays intact there is something else going on in Youngjae’s face that he can’t place.

He scoots away from him and crawls up the bed, then turning around to face him. Jaebum’s eyes are glued to him to the point where he forgets to blink. Youngjae kneels on the soft mattress and grabs the hem of his T-Shirt to pull it over his head. Jaebum swallows but his throat is drier than the desert. He eats up every bit of silky skin that gets revealed under the fabric and for the first time since he arrived he actually feels his cock stir inside his pants. So far his nerves had gotten the better of him, but now. Now he can’t deny that the prospect of being intimate with Youngjae is not just frightening, but arousing. Being intimate and naked, very naked with someone as beautiful as him, so beautiful in fact that Jaebum has no idea why a boy like that would settle for him of all people.

Youngjae throws his shirt away and Jaebum’s gaze flickers all over his skin, his shoulders, his collarbones, his bellybutton, his nipples. He can’t focus because he wants to look everywhere. But what finally catches his attention is the large tattoo on his ribcage. Jaebum knew the ones on his shoulders, but that one… It’s much bigger, dark lines that suggest an imperfection that isn’t actually there. Youngjae must have followed his eyes, because he places his hand against the inked skin, fingers splaying along his skin in a way that turns Jaebum on more.

“Is it ugly?” Youngjae asks and Jaebum almost laughs because he thinks it’s a joke but when he finally forces his gaze to focus again, his face is serious. He shakes is head. “Handsome.” He mutters, unable to show any form of eloquence. Youngjae’s fingers, from where they were splayed out wander down suggestively. Jaebum thinks he hallucinating for a moment before he realizes that he’s actually grabbing his waistband to take off his pants.

Jaebum wipes his mouth with his underarm, just to make sure he isn’t drooling while he watches Youngjae slide his pants down his legs. They’re just as pretty as the rest, but more importantly: There’s a tent in his boxers. He doesn’t need to look down to know that he himself is at least just hard as him, but it still doesn’t seem to want to register fully. “Now I’m nuder than you.” Youngjae lets him know when he shoves his pants off the bed, sounding a little breathless.

He can’t let that stand. He tears open his belt and struggles out of his jeans as quickly as he can, probably looking not nearly as seductive as Youngjae, but he shrugs it off and his jeans fall to the ground with a ‘thud’. He means to say something, but the thought hasn’t even fully formed before he’s interrupted, finding Youngjae looking down between his legs and his brain is wiped clean.

He means to cover himself, means to throw himself at Youngjae and get back into the rush. He does neither. He pulls his legs up onto the bed and crawls over to him. He’s sure it looks awkward and he hesitates, moving in on him slowly. Youngjae’s eyes are wide, staring at him and he doesn’t show any signs of backing away from him, so Jaebum has barely enough courage to slide up next to him. He doesn’t know what else to do, so he leans in for another kiss. Youngjae reciprocates and his hands find their way back onto his body, like before, wrapping around him enough the trail them down his spine and make him shiver.

It’s very hot between them, Jaebum’s body feels hot and his lungs complain about him not breathing enough. He breaks the kiss, panting roughly and feels Youngjae do the same right against his lips. He does the next best thing he can think of, ducks his head down and kisses Youngjae’s neck. The soft sound Youngjae emits takes him by surprise, but also fuels him to place another kiss onto his skin. And another. Youngjae’s face tilts, he feels the skin stretch under his lips and gives him more room, so he kisses up his jaw and back down to his ear. He has never done this, only read about it in novels and seen it in movies and he hopes he’s doing it right.

Youngjae’s hands are still on him and he’s  _hot_ . He’s so hot and very, very hard. They sink into the sheets together, at some point, embracing and touching and kissing. They end up lying on their sides and Jaebum can’t reach Youngjae’s throat properly anymore, so he goes back to kissing him on the lips. He’s not sure how long foreplay is supposed to happen. He doesn’t even know how long they’ve been here. But he’s not sure how long he can keep doing this, because every bit of Youngjae’s skin, Youngjae’s breath, Youngjae’s hands against him he can take before he goes crazy with arousal.

Youngjae props himself up a little, some of their contact breaking, but when Jaebum finds out that he’s shimmying out of his underwear, he doesn’t mind at all. Now, Jaebum has watched porn before, he has seen other people’s dick. But this is Youngjae’s dick. It suits him well. It’s pretty and it’s also stiff and he can’t help staring down at it. His hips squirm. “You take off yours too.” He hears Youngjae say and it sounds less like a command and more like a plea. So he does, his cock jumps a little when it’s freed and for a moment he can’t look Youngjae in the eyes. Until he feels his palm against his cheek and tilts his face towards him where he finds him smiling just again. “Handsome.” He states, causing his cheeks to burn again. “No, you.” He gives back and his gaze flickers down between them. “Can I…?” He gestures awkwardly, but when Youngjae quietly responds. “Yes, please.” He forgets his worries for a moment.

He reaches out and his fingertips graze the length of Youngjae’s cock carefully. He hears him gasp and feels his own pulse. Without even touching himself he feels his pleasure pick up and thrum through his veins like poison. Curling his fingers around Youngjae’s shaft feels strange and good at the same time. He’s so warm and lively, twitching in his grasp and Youngjae’s breath fans his face and neck equally hot. He rubs him gently, in the way he would himself when he’s just getting started, careful not to hurt him.

His own erection is throbbing, begging for attention, begging to be touched the same way, because he’s never been in a situation that sexy and arousing. Never had to deal with such an overflow of sensations and emotions. He involuntarily slides closer to Youngjae’s body, needy to feel him, to feel more of him. He makes and embarrassing sound when Youngjae’s hand comes out of nowhere and wraps around him, a feeling out of this world, Youngjae’s pretty, small but masculine hand curling around his length and stroking his skin deliciously.

He shudders violently in pleasure, unprepared for the intimacy, for how it feels to have another person touching him like that. And not any person either, but Youngjae, the unrealistically perfect version of a human being. He instinctively jerks him harder, quicker, too entrained in his brain, years of touching himself. He wants more of the sensation, wants it harder, more. He twists his wrist and his ears pick up sensual moans that aren’t his own.

Youngjae’s fingers tighten around him and he’s done for. He comes without a second of warning, no build-up, not stutter. His hips jerk forward as he releases himself in Youngjae’s hold, embarrassingly quick and his mind is too foggy to register what’s happening. “Sorry.” Spills out between his lips unwarranted. He feels Youngjae’s hand on his own, feels the silky surface of his cock slip through his palm. He means to hold him properly, but his orgasm robbed him of most of his motor-functions. It’s Youngjae’s own hand that guides him, he’s panting somewhere by his ear and finally he feels his wet, hot mess splatter over his hand and against his stomach as Youngjae comes too, body taught, shivering wherever they’re connected.

“Sorry.” Jaebum gasps, breathing hard as he’s coming down from his high. He opens his eyes without knowing when he closed them, finding Youngjae’s head heavy on the pillow, looking back at him, blinking slowly. There’s a big mess on their bellies and hands and probably on the sheets, but Youngjae doesn’t seem too concerned. He raises his cleaner hand to his face and dabs his index finger against his pouty lips until Jaebum leans in to kiss him. The heat and the thrumming, it all calmed down and now it’s just a gentle buzz of euphoria and Jaebum doesn’t smear saliva on Youngjae’s chin.


End file.
